the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantari
Physical Description: '''Snow elves have white skin, nearing the color of snow, and hair either just as white, or entirely black. Their eyes are silver like ice, or black like pits. They are tall and lanky, nearing the height of a high elf, and their ears are the longest of the elves, comparable to the length of there forearms. Their eerily lanky forms have little body fat despite the cold climates. Perhaps the strangest feature of a snow elf is their wide mouth and their doubled rows of razor sharp teeth. Snow elves were strictly carnivorous. '''Society: '''Cantari societies have become more tame in the recent centuries. Having nearly eaten themselves out of existence, and having already eaten some wildlife into extinction, the Cantari were forced to change. They were already hunted like monsters, and their numbers were dwindling. The change occured when they retreated to the highest mountain summits where they built villages. They learned how to raise livestock from the Vanir Gaspar tribes, whom they had once hunted. The hunters began to practice better hunting strategies that prevented animal communities from going extinct. Eventually they developed monasteries around their villages where they meditated and learned to control their hunger and cravings. With much hesitation and uneasiness they became more accepted by other cultures. Cantari are not xenophobic by any measure, but other races unwillingness to deal with them leaves their societies isolated. Cantari eat meat to survive and as part of ritual sacrifice. Much of their time is spent in meditation so their energy is not wasted. This leads them to be believed to be a lazy and lethargic race, when in reality they must practice self moderation. They are a patient and contemplative race. Cantari now view eating another human as the greatest offense they can commit, and the use of their mouth as a weapon to be the first step on the path to regression. They see their predator side as a creature that must be suppressed. A Cantari that devours a sentient creature, or eats the flesh of another is considered to have become feral and are exiled by most Monasteries. '''Adventurers: '''Cantari, because of their contemplativness and patience make excellent monks. They are also known to be skilled mountaineers and rangers. They fit into any party as a ranger or a monk. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 Dex, +2 con, -2 int * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages '''Common, Elven * '''Immune sleep effects, +2 fortitude against cold effects and weather, and can survive twice as long without food. * Keen Senses * Dark Vision * Natural Bite Attack ''' * '''Eternal Grudge: +1 against attack and damage against dwarves Traits: * Ageless Patience: Some families of elves have been strongly influenced by rigidly honorable non-elven cultures. This attitude, combined with elven longevity, produces elves of extraordinary patience, who can produce better results when taking their time than they could under time constraints. These elves gain a +2 racial bonus when taking 20 on skill checks. Alternate Trait: * Creepy: For some elves, their long, slender limbs and large pupils evoke not attraction, but unease in other humanoids. Non-elf humanoids take a –1 penalty on saving throws against spells these elves cast that cause confusion or fear. In addition, elves with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks to demoralize. * Tundra Runner: Some elves thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. * Mountaineer':' Elves born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. * Disinterested Observer: Elves who frequently interact with shorter-lived species often come to rely on their ability to weight out such impatient races. These elves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls and skill checks made as part of readied actions in combat. * Silent Hunter: Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Elves with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). * Long-Limbed: Elves with this racial trait have a base move speed of 35 feet. * Snow Blend: '''Once per day gain the blend spell, using character level as caster level. * '''Snow Burrow: '''So long as there is an adequate layer of snow, a snow elf can gain a burrow speed of 10. * '''Elemental Resistance: Elves who dwell in the most extreme environments, from arctic wastelands to volcanic plains, develop natural resistance to the dangers of their homelands over the course of a few generations. Elves with this racial trait gain elemental resistance 5 to acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This choice is made at character creation, and once made it cannot be changed Racial Power: Cloak of Frost: A Cantari can cloak itself in the essence of winter. Once per day, activated as a swift action, for a number of rounds equal to character level, gain 5 ER to cold, and deal 1d6 cold damage, per 4 levels, within a five foot radius of the snow elf. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 85 years = = 2 old 150 Years = = 3 Venerable 246 years = = 4 Maximum age 300+3d100 years = Snow elves are considered an immortal race, and do not die of old age.